Sob a cintilante noite estrelada
by Meel-chan
Summary: Uma desilusão... uma esperança... uma lágrima... um resgate... um sorriso... um amor... Hinata x Kiba
1. A volta de Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence... ele pertence ao Kishimoto-sama... mas tudo bem... eu naum qria o Naruto mesmo... fico satisfeita com o Kiba-kun, o Itachi-san, o Gaara-sama e o Kakashi-sensee... xD  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_Sob a cintilante noite estrelada_**  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
Hinata: fala normal - ação  
Hinata: "pensamentos" (minhas interrupções... xD)  
Hinata: _Músicas_  
Espero q dê pra entender...  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
****_Cap. 1 – A volta de Naruto  
_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Já era tarde quando a jovem Hyuuga Hinata encontrou Inuzuka Kiba, passeando com seu cachorro, Akamaru, que já estava bem crescido.  
Kiba: Yo Hinata-chan! – o garoto parecia bastante cansado e estava com as roupas um pouco sujas.  
Hinata: Yo Kiba-kun! Estava treinando até agora?  
Kiba: Hai! Fiquei sabendo que o Naruto voltará amanhã, e eu tenho que estar mais forte que ele!  
Hinata: Nani? – a garota disse espantada. – O Naruto-kun vota amanhã?  
Os olhos perolados de Hinata brilhavam como Kiba jamais havia visto, isso o encantava. Mas, era por Naruto que aqueles olhos brilhavam, ele não sabia bem o porque, mas, de certa forma, aquilo o incomodava.  
Kiba: É, ele está voltando. Mas, agora eu preciso ir para casa, o Akamaru está cansado!  
Hinata: OK! Já ne Kiba-kun! – ela percebeu que Kiba estava bem mais cansado que Akamaru, por isso achou melhor deixá-lo ir, mesmo tendo milhares de perguntas sobre a volta de Naruto.  
Kiba: Quer que eu te acompanhe até a sua casa Hinata-chan?  
Hinata: N-não precisa se incomodar Kiba-kun, eu ainda quero passear um pouco. Só gostaria de te pedir uma coisinha... – o rosto da garota corou.  
Kiba: O que é? Pode pedir Hinata-chan!  
Hinata: Você poderia ir comigo amanhã ver o Naruto-kun?  
Kiba: Claro Hinata-chan! Passo na sua casa às oito e meia, assim a gente já vê com o Shikamaru em que teremos que ajudar no Chunnin-Shiken e na hora do almoço encontramos o Naruto no Ichiraku Ramen. Acho que esse é o primeiro lugar que ele vai querer visitar. – o garoto tentou fingir um sorriso. – Agora eu tenho mesmo que ir!  
Hinata: A-arigatou Kiba-kun!  
Hinata mal terminara de falar e o garoto já havia desaparecido nas sombras da noite de Konoha.  
A garota continuou seu passeio, até chegar a uma pedra, que ficava na beira do rio, onde ela costumava ficar quando estava triste. Ela sentou-se na pedra, pensativa, e, pela primeira vez, não estava triste, estava ansiosa com a volta de Naruto.  
Hinata: Eu passei dois anos esperando por esse dia, mas, será que ele ainda se lembra de mim? Terei coragem de falar o que guardo a tanto tempo em meu coração? – ela olhava para o rio, esperando que as águas pudessem responder suas perguntas. – Ha, quer saber, deixa de ser baka Hinata. Amanhã você irá com o Kiba-kun encontrá-lo e lá você vê no que dá, não adianta se preocupar atoa. (eu tenho esse tipo de conversa comigo mesma direto...)  
Passado algum tempo, a garota percebe que já estava tarde e resolve ir para casa, ela mal podia esperar para encontrar Naruto no dia seguinte.  
Na manhã seguinte Hinata acorda com o sol batendo em seu rosto, ela se levanta e vai até a janela, ela vê que Kiba já está no portão esperando, ela se troca o mais rápido que pode e sai de casa arrumando os longos cabelos. Como combinado, os dois foram ao encontro de Shikamaru e Temari, e lá ficou decidido que Inuzuka Kiba e Hyuuga Hinata ajudariam na primeira fase do Chunnin-Shiken.  
Hinata: Kiba-kun, já é hora do almoço, vamos encontrar o Naruto-kun?  
Kiba: Está bem Hinata-chan, vamos lá.  
Os dois se despediram de Shikamaru e Temari e foram ao encontro de Naruto. Ao longe Hinata já pode vê-lo, mas ele não estava sozinho, estava com Haruno Sakura, que sempre fez com que Hinata fosse invisível para Naruto. Ao ver aquilo, os pés de Hinata se prendem no chão e ela para.  
Kiba: O que houve Hinata-chan, você não queria ver o Naruto?  
Hinata: Hai, eu queria, mas... mas... ele está com a Sakura-chan!  
Kiba: Deixa de ser boba! – Kiba sorriu. – Vem, me dá a mão e vamos logo.  
O rosto do garoto corou violentamente ao segurar a mão da amiga, mas a garota parece não perceber, ela apenas segura a mão dele e os dois caminham em direção a Naruto e Sakura.  
Naruto: KIBA, HINATA! – o garoto gritava, sorrindo, e acenava com a mão.  
Kiba: Yo Naruto! – ele ainda segurava a mão de Hinata.  
Naruto: Vocês também estão tendo um encontro? Porque eu e a Sakura-chan estamos, nós vamos comer ramen juntos!  
Naruto mal terminou de falar e os olhos perolados de Hinata se encheram de lágrimas, a garota se virou, soltando a mão de Kiba, e saiu correndo em direção a floresta.  
Kiba: BAKA! – o garoto gritou para Naruto, ao ver a reação da amiga.  
Naruto: O que eu fiz, não era um encontro?  
Kiba: É claro que não! Hinata veio apenas para te ver seu baka!  
Naruto: Me ver? – ele agora se sentia mal pelo ocorrido.  
Como de costume, Hinata dentou-se na pedra a beira do rio, chorando muito. De todas as besteiras que Naruto já havia feito, aquela, com certeza, tinha sido a pior.  
Voz: Por que uma garota tão linda chora? – disse um homem alto, de cabelos negros, sua voz era, ao mesmo tempo, fria e calorosa. A garota se vira e o vê sentado na pedra ao lado, contemplando o rio.  
Hinata: Q-quem é você? – perguntou assustada.  
Voz: Não se preocupe, eu não mordo. – ele sorriu. – Sou Uchiha Itachi.  
Hinata: Você é o irmão do Sasuke? – ela estava encantada com aquele sorriso, derrepente ele não parecia o monstro que todos falavam.  
Itachi: Sim, sou, mas não tenha medo de mim. Não vou machucá-la.  
Hinata: Não estou com medo.  
Itachi: Você ainda não me respondeu. Por que uma garota linda como você está chorando?  
Hinata: Não é nada. – secando o rosto.  
Itachi: E qual é o seu nome?  
Hinata: Hinata... Hyuuga Hinata!  
Itachi: Bom Hinata, eu preciso ir. Nos vemos qualquer dia!  
Hinata: Ja ne Itachi-san! – ela sorriu enquanto ele desaparecia nas sombras.  
Kiba: Finalmente te encontrei Hinata-chan! – disse ofegante. – Eu passei a tarde toda te procurando.  
Hinata: Kiba-kun? – a garota se assustou e pulou da pedra.  
Kiba: Com quem você estava falando?  
Hinata: Com ninguém... – mexendo nos dedos, nervosa.  
Kiba: Hinata-chan, o baka do Naruto quer se desculpar com você.  
Hinata: Se desculpar por gostar da Sakura-chan e não de mim? – ela volta a chorar. – Gostar dela é um direito dele, não tem porque se desculpar.  
Kiba: Mas... Hinata-chan...  
Hinata: Ele não gosta de mim Kiba-kun. – disse interrompendo o amigo.  
Kiba: Ele é um baka!  
Hinata: está ficando tarde, melhor irmos para casa. – a garota olhava para o céu.  
Kiba pensou em falar algo, mas achou melhor se calar, Hinata estava triste e nada do que ele dissesse naquele momento poderia mudar isso, talvez fosse melhor ela ir para casa descansar, o garoto correu para perto da amiga e a acompanhou até em casa. Os dois seguiram em silêncio até os portões da mansão Hyuuga.  
Hinata: Obrigada por me acompanhar Kiba-kun. – a garota finalmente quebra o silêncio.  
Kiba: Não precisa agradecer Hinata-chan. – ele sorria sem graça, com o rosto corado. – Bom, está ficando tarde, é melhor eu ir.  
Hinata: Ja ne... – ela mal terminara de falar e ele já havia desaparecido. Hinata entrou em casa e foi direto para seu quarto, precisava dormir um pouco e, quem sabe, esquecer tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia.  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_(continua...)_**  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**N/A: Pra qm num sabe... (mta gente num sabe... intaum... naum eh algo taum idiota assim...)  
Yo Oi  
Chan amiga /pessoa um tanto + intima (em geral meninas)  
Kun maneira educada de se referir aos meninos  
San senhor, senhorita  
Hai Sim  
Nani? O que?  
Ja ne Até mais (eh o mesmo q "see you")  
Arigatou Obrigada  
Baka Idiota

Minna arigatou... to mto feliz por terem lido minha fic... ou melhor.. começo de fic neh...  
Bom... to escrevendo o cap.2 ainda... mas... assim q estiver pronto eu coloco aki...  
fiquem a vontade pra comentar a fic...  
Ja ne... o/


	2. Um dia de sol

**_Sob a cintilante noite estrelada_**  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**  
Hinata: fala normal - ação  
Hinata: "pensamentos" (minhas interrupções... xD)  
Hinata: _Músicas_  
Espero q dê pra entender...  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Cap. 2 – Um dia de sol_**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Aquela foi uma noite bastante longa para Hinata, dormir era quase impossível, toda vez que tentava fechar os olhos podia ver Naruto sorrindo ao lado de Sakura e as palavras do garoto ecoavam em sua cabeça "Vocês também estão tendo um encontro? Porque eu e a Sakura-chan estamos...".

Hinata: "Um encontro... Como você pode ser tola a ponto de pensar que algum dia ele olharia para você?"- a garota se virou na cama mais uma vez, deixando as lagrimas correrem livres pelo rosto e, sem querer, solta um soluço, um pouco mais alto do que esperava.

Ela ouve o som de alguém batendo na porta e ve a luz do corredor começar a banhar o quarto, entrando pela porta, que agora se encontrava entreaberta.

Voz: Hinata, está tudo bem? Eu posso entrar?

Hinata: N-Neji... está tudo bem sim...- a garota tentava esconder a tristeza da voz e secar as lagrimas, que rolavam por seu rosto.

A porta se abre mais, deixando a luz do corredor adentrar no quarto e iluminar a face clara e úmida da garota que se encontrava sentada na cama. O garoto de longos cabelos negros e olhos perolados adentra no quarto, em direção à cama, se aproxima e senta ao lado de Hinata.

Neji: O que houve Hinata? – ele tinha um ar preocupado.

Hinata: Não... Não foi nada... – a garota virou o rosto, tentando esconder as lagrimas que insistiam em cair.

Neji: Tudo bem... se você não quer me contar, eu não vou insistir. – ele abraça a prima. – Mas, quero que saiba que, quando quiser falar, eu estarei aqui para ouvir.

Hinata: Nii-san... – Ela não foi capaz de dizer mais nada, aquela era a primeira demonstração de carinho de seu primo e isso realmente a pegou desprevenida. Ela apenas o abraçou, escondeu o rosto no peito do garoto e se permitiu chorar. Eles ficaram assim por algum tempo, mas, logo Hinata adormeceu e Neji a deixou sozinha no quarto.

Voz: Hinata! Hinata! Acorda! – uma garotinha gritava pelo corredor.

Hinata abriu os olhos e logo os cobriu com as mãos, devido a claridade, e sentou-se na cama, esfregando os olhos.

Hinata: O que foi Hanabi? – disse um pouco áspera, estava claro que ela não pretendia acordar tão cedo, principalmente com os berros da sua irmãzinha.

Hanabi: O seu amigo está lá em baixo te esperando.

Hinata: Hum? Que amigo? – ela ainda estava um pouco atordoada, por causa do sono.

Hanabi: O Inuzuka... ele e o cachorro estão lá em baixo. – terminando a frase, ela girou nos calcanhares e saiu do quarto correndo alegremente.

Hinata se levantou, foi atá a janela, afastou a cortina e constatou que Kiba realmente a esperava. Ela tomou um banho rapido, saiu enrolada em uma toalha branca, abriu o armario, pegou uma blusa branca e um short jeans, se vestiu e prendeu os cabelos em um belo rabo-de-cavalo.

Hinata: "O que será que aconteceu? Não me lembro de ter combinado nada com o Kiba-kun." – ela desceu as escadas correndo e se apressou em encontrar o amigo.

Hinata: Bom dia Kiba-kun! – ela sorriu.

Kiba: B-bom dia Hinata! – ela estava tão bonita, ele nunca havia visto a amiga assim, geralmente a via quando iam treinar, ela sempre usava calça e casaco, nunca tinha reparado em como ela era bonita e... como havia crescido. Certamente se Naruto a visse assim ia olhar para ela também, mas, isso realmente não o agradava. – É... Bom... me desculpa incomodar... – ele fitou o chão. – Eu... só queria saber se você estava bem... fiquei preocupado com você ontem! – o rosto dele corou violentamente e ele fechou os olhos, como se não devesse ter dito aquilo.

Hinata: Eu... estou bem... – ela sorriu novamente. – Muito obrigada por se preocupar...

Kiba: É... então... quer treinar hoje??

Hinata: Bom... na verdade... eu estava pensando em passear um pouco.

Kiba: Hum... passear... entendo... – ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça. – Bom... eu vou indo... ja ne... – ele virou e andou em direção ao portão.

A garota vez menção de falar algo mas logo desistiu e abaixou a cabeça.

Hinata: "Por que não? Ele sempre foi um bom amigo, é muito bom conversar com ele e... talvez seja bom eu sair de casa mesmo."- a garota respirou fundo e levanto a cabeça. – Kiba-kun!

Ele parou e se virou ao ouvir a garota chamá-lo.

Hinata: Você não quer passear comigo? Está um dia tão bonito!

Kiba: Hum... Claro! Eu... posso treinar mais tarde. – ele deu um largo sorriso, que fez com que Hinata sorisse também.

Hinata: Então... espere um minuto, eu vou me trocar!

Kiba: Por que não vai assim Hinata?

Hinata: Porque... isso não é uma roupa com a qual eu costume sair de casa!

Kiba: Mas, eu acho que deveria ir assim... você está muito bonita! – o rosto dele corou levemente, mas, a garota nem percebeu, pois ela, agora, olhava para o chão com o rosto bastante corado. – Vamos Hinata! – Kiba se aproximou da amiga, segurou o braço dela e a puxou na direção do portão.

A garota estava bastante envergonhada, afinal, não costumava sair com aquele tipo de roupa, mas, por um motivo que ela mesma desconhecia, não tentou soltar a mão do amigo, pelo contrário, ela o seguiu em silêncio.

Kiba: Está brava comigo? – disse ele, quebrando o silêncio, depois de algum tempo de caminhada.

Hinata: Não... eu só... não me sinto muito a vontade saindo com essas roupas. – ela olhou para baixo, vendo o que vestia.

Kiba: Será que não tem como você esquecer as roupas por um segundo? Eu já falei que está bonita, não tem porque ficar assim! – falou com uma voz firme.

Hinata: Eu... vou tentar... – ela não conseguiu pensar em mais nada para dizer, havia se espantado com o que o amigo falara, talvez ela estivesse sendo tola de agir assim, talvez ele realmente achasse que ela estava bonita e ela não tinha com o que se preocupar.

Eles conversaram bastante enquanto andavam por Konoha, teria um festival em breve, para comemorar o aniversário da vila, e Hinata queria ver como estavam os preparativos. Conversaram e passearam por tanto tempo que a garota acabou se esquecendo do que vestia. Eles estavam indo almoçar quando encontraram com Naruto.

Naruto: Yo Kiba! Yo Hinata! – ele acenava com a mão.

Kiba: Yo Naruto!

Hinata apenas olhou para Naruto, com um olhar um pouco triste e um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Naruto: Hinata... você está muito bonita hoje! – os olhos do garoto a fitavam dos pés à cabeça, o que fez a garota corar.

Kiba: É... Hinata realmente está muito bonita! – ele lançou um olhar nada amigável à Naruto e, sem perceber, apertou a mão de Hinata um pouco mais forte do que esperava, fazendo com que a garota contorcesse seu rosto em uma leve expressão de dor, que ninguém pareceu notar.

Hinata: Hum... o-obrigada! – a garota deu um leve sorriso e abaixou um pouco a cabeça.

Naruto: Tem certeza que vocês não estão tendo um encontro? – Naruto falou olhando de Kiba para as mãos unidas dele e Hinata.

Kiba: É claro que não estamos tendo um encontro! – explodiu Kiba.

Naruto: Se você diz... – ele deu de ombros e continuou seu caminho.

Hinata e kiba foram almoçar no Ichiraku Ramen. Assim que terminaram de almoçar, Kiba disse que ainda precisava treinar com Akamaru, o que deixou Hinata feliz, não que ela não gostasse da companhia dele, pelo contrário, ela gostava muito, ele sempre a fazia sorrir e esquecer os problemas, mas, ela ainda tinha que ver alguem, alguem que ele com certeza não gostaria nem de ouvir falar. Assim que Kiba saiu para treinar com Akamaru, Hinata seguiu em direção a floresta e sentou-se na pedra, a beira do rio.

Ela sabia que ele poderia não aparecer, afinal, ele não disse que viria, mas, nem ela mesma sabia por que queria vê-lo, gostara de conversar com ele na tarde anterior e tinha esperança de poder vê-lo novamente.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_(continua...)_**  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Respostas das Reviews:**_

_Hinatinha Hawkeye:_ Bom... pode ser que ele goste dela mesmo... quem sabe neh!?!?

hum... oq o Itachi tava fazendo lah... vcs descobrem nos próximos capitulos... e... não sei se ela vai esquecer o Naruto... pode ser que sim... e pode ser que não... xDD

Agradeço a todos que me deixaram reviwes... isso me anima a escrever mais... DD

olha... eu realmente não sei ainda que fim a história vai tomar... não tenho mtos cap. prontos... por isso demoro tanto pra atualizar... ''

sem contar que... eu postei esse primeiro cap. em setembro do ano passado... e... depois eu não tive tempo de escrever... pq... tinha que estudar neh... e... esse ano tb vai ser complicado... vestibular denovo... x.x'''

mas... eu axo q consigo terminar a fic um dia... xD

Kissus... ;


	3. O seqüestro de Hinata

_**Cap. 3 – O seqüestro de Hinata**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Voz: Você já falhou antes, não aceitaremos outra falha, é a sua ultima chance!_

_Itachi: Não se preocupe, eu trarei a garota!_

_Voz: Espero que não falhe, precisamos da garota!_

_Itachi: Ela virá!_

A jovem kunoichi segue para a floresta, mesmo sabendo que ele poderia não estar lá, ela achou melhor arriscar. Caminhou por algum tempo, sentou se à beira do rio, um pouco chateada por não encontrá-lo. Ficou ali, fitando o rio por alguns minutos. Por que Kiba agia assim, não percebia que ela havia crescido, que não era mais uma menininha inocente e ingênua? Estava perdida em seus pensamentos, mas, uma voz a fez despertar.

Voz: Boa tarde, garotinha linda!

Hinata: Boa tarde, Itachi-san! – os olhos perolados da garota brilharam ao ver a pessoa que ela esperava.

Itachi: Se sente melhor hoje? – ele caminhou e sentou-se ao lado da garota.

Hinata: Eu... estou melhor sim! – ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

Itachi: Isso me deixa feliz! – o shinobi aproximou o rosto da garota, tocando levemente seus lábios.

Hinata ficou muito corada e afastou o rosto, abaixando a cabeça.

Itachi: Está tudo bem, quer dar uma volta? – ele sorriu, mas, dessa vez, sua voz era fria e seu sorriso assustava a garota.

Hinata: Eu... acho melhor ir para casa! – a garota se levantou e começou a caminhar na direção de Konoha.

Itachi segurou o braço de Hinata com força, impedindo-a de continuar caminhando, e aproximou a boca do ouvido da garota.

Itachi: Acho que você não entendeu muito bem, eu vou te levar comigo, garotinha linda!

A voz dele era tão fria que chegou a congelar o corpo da garota, que ficou impossibilitada de se mover, era possível ver o medo em seus olhos.

Itachi pegou a garota no colo e correu com ela pela par a floresta. Hinata estava tão assustada que sequer conseguia gritar por socorro. Ele a levou até uma clareira e a trancou em uma jaula.

Hinata: O... o que... está... acontecendo? – o medo era visível na voz da garota.

Itachi ignorou a garota e se afastou um pouco.

Na manhã seguinte Kiba foi até a mansão Hyuuga, convidar Hinata para almoçar novamente. Não sabia ao certo o porque, mas, estava sentindo um carinho especial pela amiga, queria estar sempre com ela, queria vê-la sorrir. Ele tocou a campainha, Neji veio atender, como de costume, mas, parecia preocupado, suas olheiras fundas diziam que não havia dormido.

-Bom dia, Neji! A Hinata está?- Kiba perguntou, tentando não demonstrar muito interesse.

-Ela não voltou para casa ontem, eu esperava que você pudesse saber onde ela está. – Neji levou as mãos à cabeça, preocupado.

-Como assim? – Kiba, agora, estava preocupado.

-Não sabemos mais onde procurá-la.

-Eu... acho que sei onde ela pode ter ido ontem! – Kiba se lembrou do dia em que encontrou Hinata na floresta.

-Sabe?? Então, vamos procura-la!

-Eu encontrei ela conversando com alguém na floresta, ela não quis me dizer quem era, disse que não estava falando com ninguém, mas, ela parecia nervosa.

-Vamos procurá-la! – Neji falou impaciente.

-Acho melhor levarmos mais gente, por segurança.

Os dois chamaram Naruto, Shikamaru e, por uma razão desconhecida, Sasuke fez questão de ir junto. Os cinco correram pela vila, em direção a floresta, quando chegaram ao rio, Akamaru farejou e encontrou um rastro, de Hinata, eles seguiram Akamaru e chegaram a uma clareira. Para a surpresa de quatro, dos cinco, shinobis Uchiha Itachi estava ali, sim, Sasuke não pareceu nada surpreso em ver o irmão ali.

Eles puderam ver Hinata desacordada, em uma jaula, atrás de Itachi. Era visível para qualquer um deles que a única forma de salvar Hinata era derrotar Itachi. Mas, como faze-lo?

Após algum tempo de conversa, Naruto saiu correndo na direção de Itachi, usou o kage bunshin para surpreender o seqüestrador de Hinata, tentou ataca-lo, mas, ele desviou.

Itachi: Achou mesmo que iria conseguir me acertar,Uzumaki Naruto? – ele riu.

Naruto: Minha intenção nunca foi te acertar, só queria te distrair, para que ele pudesse te acertar! – Naruto apontou, orgulhoso, para Shikamaru, que havia prendido Itachi em sua sombra e, agora, possuía total controle sobre o corpo do shinobi.

Os olhos de Itachi ficaram trêmulos, assustados ao perceber que ele não tinha controle sobre seu próprio corpo, e mais ainda ao ver seu irmão, Sasuke, se aproximar sorrindo.

Kiba e Neji correram para a jaula onde Hinata estava. Neji quebrou as grades e Kiba entrou na jaula desesperado, se ajoelhando e tomando Hinata em seus braços, certificando-se de que ela estava respirando, sorriu e envolveu a garota em um abraço.

Hinata abriu os olhos devagar e, em pouco tempo, seus olhos focaram o rosto de Kiba.

-K...Kiba-kun... – a garota deitou a cabeça no peito do amigo, que ainda a abraçava.

-Eu estava preocupado e fiquei muito feliz por te ver bem! – ele corou.

Neji pigarreou, fazendo com que Kiba soltasse a garota, e se aproximou dos dois.

-Precisamos voltar para casa, todos estão muito preocupados com você! – ele abraçou a prima, aliviado.

Kiba colocou Hinata nas costas de Akamaru e os três (Kiba, Hinata e Neji) seguiram para onde estavam Naruto, Sasuke e Shikamaru.

Naruto: Hinata! – ele gritou, acenando com a mão. – Que bom que você está bem! – ele abraçou a garota, derrubando ela e provocando a fúria de Kiba, que precisou se segurar para não ir lá e arrancar a "SUA" Hinata das mãos daquele abusado.

Hinata: Na... Naruto-kun! – era estranho, ela passou tanto tempo sonhando com um abraço do garoto e agora ela simplesmente não sentia nada além de uma pequena falta de ar, devido a pressão que o abraço do garoto fazia sobre seus pulmões. – Você está me apertando muito, eu não consigo respirar!

Naruto: Ah! Desculpa! – ele soltou a garota, sem-graça.

Todos riram de Naruto.

Os olhos de Kiba brilharam ao ver a garota se afastando de Naruto, e ele se aproximou dela.

Kiba: Não acredito que você dispensou ele! – Kiba apontou discretamente para Naruto.

Hinata: Eu não posso passar a vida toda correndo atrás de alguém que não gosta de mim! – ela sorriu e subiu novamente nas costas de Akamaru.

Neji: Vamos voltar logo, está ficando tarde e hoje a noite é o festival!

Todos voltaram para Konoha.

Kiba e Akamaru foram levar Hinata e Neji em casa, para que a garota não precisasse andar muito, ela estava um pouco fraca, cansada.

Quando chegaram à mansão Hyuuga, Neji e Hinata entraram, Hinata precisava descansar um pouco e, mais tarde, eles precisavam se arrumar para o festival. Kiba se despediu, subiu nas costas de Akamaru e voltou para casa.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**_**(continua...)**_


	4. O Festival

_**Cap. 4 – O Festival (Final)**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Neji ajudou a prima a subir as escadas e a deitar na cama, a garota ainda estava um pouco fraca e precisava descansar um pouco.

-Nii-san!- Hinata chamou o primo, que já estava saindo do quarto.

-O que foi?

-Você... vai ao festival?- ela parecia um pouco desanimada.

-Vou... eu... chamei a Tenten!- Neji corou violentamente ao pronunciar o nome da amiga.

-Eu... queria ir, mas não quero atrapalhar vocês e... eu nem tenho com quem ir...- ela deu um pequeno sorriso, desanimado.

-Bom, eu acho melhor você descansar um pouco. Depois você se arruma e nós vamos ao festival, todos estarão lá!- essa foi uma das raras vezes que Hinata viu o primo sorrir.

A garota concordou, ajeitou-se na cama e adormeceu.

Kiba voltava para casa , pensativo.

Ele havia ficado tão preocupado com Hinata, até então, o rapaz não tinha percebido o quanto gostava da amiga. Os últimos dias haviam sido tão confusos, um turbilhão de sentimentos invadiam o peito de Kiba e, com isso, surgiam algumas duvidas. Por que estava se sentindo assim, quando foi que deixou de ver Hinata apenas como uma amiga?

Kiba: Será que eu devo convidá-la para ir ao festival... comigo?- ele abriu a porta do quarto e se jogou na cama.

Akamaru: Au au au!- o cão mordia a manga da blusa de Kiba e o puxava, tentando fazer com que ele levantasse.

Kiba: Mas... e se ela não aceitar?- ele tentava livrar o braço dos dentes de Akamaru.

Akamaru rosnou para o rapaz e continuou puxando.

Kiba: Calma, Akamaru! Eu... vou convidá-la!- ele finalmente conseguiu fazer com que Akamaru o soltasse, agora o cachorro apenas latia, abanando o rabo, e pulava na porta do guarda-roupa.

Kiba sorriu e acariciou a cabeça do cachorro,abriu a porta do guarda-roupa, pegou uma calça jeans, uma camiseta vermelha e uma jaqueta jeans, se trocou, calçou o tênis e saiu de casa novamente, mas, dessa vez, saiu sozinho, Akamaru ficou em casa.

Era uma noite linda, certamente a noite perfeita para um encontro, mas, e se Hinata não aceitasse sair com ele, como as coisas ficariam entre eles, será que conseguiria olhar novamente para ela?

O jovem Inuzuka se aproximou dos portões da mansão Hyuuga, como tantas vezes antes fizera, mas, dessa vez, estava com as mãos trêmulas e a terrível sensação de borboletas no estomago, aproximou a mão, trêmula, da campainha e, com muito esforço, pressionou o botão.

Neji: Hinata! Você não vai se arrumar?- Neji gritava impaciente, batendo na porta do quarto da prima.

Hinata: Calma, eu já estou me arrumando!- ela gritou em resposta, fazendo o primo bufar e revirar os olhos.

Hinata se aproximou do guarda-roupa, pegou uma saia jeans e uma blusa preta, se vestiu, calçou um tênis preto e sentou-se em frente a penteadeira, para arrumar os cabelos e se maquiar.

Neji: Ainda vai demorar muito?- ele batia na porta, muito impaciente. –Eu marquei de encontrar com a Tenten em dez minutos!

Hinata abriu a porta do quarto irritada, Neji batia na porta, perguntando se ela ainda ia demorar, a cada cinco minutos. Já se preparava para responder quando ouviu a campainha tocar.

Hinata: Vamos?- ela respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

Neji segurou o braço de Hinata e saiu correndo pela casa, em direção ao portão, arrastando a prima.

Hinata: Calma, Neji, você está me machucando!- a garota se soltou e começou a esfregar o pulso que, a pouco, o primo segurava.

Neji: Me desculpe, mas, eu só tenho sete minutos, só sete minutos, para encontrar com ela!- ele abriu o portão com pressa, assustando Kiba, que havia tocado a campainha a pouco.

Kiba se recompôs do susto e corou violentamente ao levantar os olhos e ver Hinata ali, na sua frente. Ela estava tão linda, como ele jamais havia visto, a saia deixava suas pernas a mostra, a blusa não era muito justa, mas, exibia as belas formas da garota e a maquiagem, bem leve, realçava os belos olhos perolados da jovem Hyuuga.

Kiba: O-oi... H...Hi...na...ta- ele disse com dificuldade, corando ainda mais, se é que isso era possível.

Hinata: Oi, Kiba-kun!- a garota sorriu, corando um pouco, devido ao olhar do amigo fixo nela.

Kiba: Eu... eu... queria saber... se... se...

Neji: O que quer que seja, diga logo, porque eu estou com pressa!- Neji interrompeu Kiba.

Hinata: Neji!- a garota repreendeu o primo.

Kiba: Bom... eu queria saber...- o rapaz respirou fundo, tentando encontrar coragem, e abaixou a cabeça, muito corado. –Você quer ir ao festival comigo, Hinata!- ele falou bem rápido, antes que perdesse a coragem.

Hinata ficou parada por algum tempo, apenas olhando para Kiba, com o rosto muito corado, tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir.

Hinata: E-eu... c-claro...- ela fitava o chão com o rosto muito corado.

Neji: Bom, eu já vou, só tenho mais cinco minutos para encontrar a Tenten!- ele mal acabou de falar e já saiu correndo, apressado, pela vila.

Kiba: hum... é... você está... muito bonita!- ele abriu um pequeno sorriso desajeitado.

Hinata apenas retribuiu o sorriso, com o rosto muito corado, fitando o chão.

Kiba: Bom... é... vamos?- ele não sabia ao certo como agir, nunca fora tão difícil falar com Hinata, ele nunca tinha ficado tão tímido perto de alguém.

A garota apenas concordou com a cabeça, Hinata costumava ser uma garota tímida, mas, não com Kiba e Shino, nunca tivera nenhum tipo de problema para conversar com os companheiros de time. Então, por que sentia tanta dificuldade em falar com Kiba agora, o que era isso que estava sentindo?

Eles já haviam caminhado por algum tempo, já estavam quase chegando ao festival quando Kiba, finalmente, conseguiu criar coragem, o rapaz respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e, com algum esforço, segurou a mão da amiga, que sorriu, timidamente, olhou para o chão e entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele, fazendo-o sorrir.

Mal chegaram ao festival e já foi possível localizar os amigos, quase todos estavam em casais, Neji estava com Tenten, Shikamaru com Temari, Ino com Gaara e, por mais incrível que isso possa parecer, Sakura estava acompanhada de Naruto, o que parecia irritar Lee.

Naruto: Agora vocês estão tendo um encontro, certo?- ele apontou para as mãos unidas de Kiba e Hinata, fazendo-os corar violentamente.

Kiba: É... bom... sim... quer dizer... eu acho...- ele sorriu, sem graça.

Eles conversaram, passearam pelo festival, riram com os vários desentendimentos que houveram entre Naruto e Lee. Depois de algum tempo, Kiba conseguiu se afastar dos amigos e ficar sozinho com Hinata, ele segurou a mão da garota e os dois caminharam juntos até um banco, onde se sentaram, um ao lado do outro.

Kiba: Hinata... eu... posso...- o rapaz parecia não conseguir encontrar coragem para dizer.

Hinata: Pode o que?- a garota simplesmente olhou para ele, com o sorriso doce de sempre no rosto.

Kiba surpreendeu Hinata quando selou rapidamente seus lábios, ele sabia que se não fizesse logo, não teria coragem de beijá-la, e isso era o que ele mais queria fazer naquele momento, mas, ele logo separou seus lábios novamente, com medo da reação de Hinata.

Kiba: Me desculpe, eu não devia...- ele abaixou a cabeça.

Hinata sorriu para ele, colocou uma das mãos em seu rosto, acariciando-o e fazendo com que ele olhasse para ela.

Hinata: Por que você parou?- ela tornou a sorrir, docemente e selou seus lábios novamente.

Agora ela sabia o que ela estava sentindo, gostava de Kiba, não mais como um amigo, quer dizer, como amigo também, mas, agora ela sabia que o amava, que era com ele que ela queria estar, durante cada um dos dias que se seguiriam em sua vida.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
**_**(FIM)**_  
**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Bom, eu realmente espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, foi a primeira fic que eu comecei a escrever, embora eu só tenha terminado depois de mais de um ano. _

_Eu me diverti MUITO escrevendo essa fic e realmente espero que vocês também tenham se divertido lendo! _

_Agradeço pela paciência que tiveram comigo, com a minha demora para escrever e postar os capítulos._

_Kissus Minna-san!!_

_Até a próxima fic!!_

_;_


End file.
